Un lobo en piel de cordero
by Kiryhara
Summary: ¿Cómo era posible que ellos dos fuesen hermanos? Hijikata no lo entendía. Su vida con ese niño cerca era su pequeño infierno personal. Y carajo, Mitsuba tenía que ser la mujer de su vida porque no encontraba otra explicación a su aguante ante las cosas que le hacía Sougo.


**¡Hola!**

 **Kiry viene a promover más HijiMitsu desde lo más profundo de su corazón dark. Y, como en la historia original esta preciosa mujer está muerta :'v debo escribir AU para que esta pareja se de mucho love. Bueno, en sí, no hay mucho de la pareja (pero sí hay). Lo que encontrarán en abundancia son las maldades de Sougo para con el Mayora :v tomen asiento, algo para comer y beber, no lean muy cerca de la pantalla si no quieren quedar ciegos y disfruten.**

 **Advertencia : Posiblemente ooc. Lo hice lo mejor que pude. Puede contener errores que se me han pasado en la revisión, porque yo soy un humano y no somos perfectos :'c me disculpo por eso y me notifican si lo hay. Lo corregiré en la brevedad posible. **

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí y la verdad me cansa tener que hacer esto con cada cosa que publico, pero es lo que hay :'v**

* * *

 **Un lobo en piel de cordero.**

.

.

.

Definitivamente, las situaciones en donde el mundo dejaba de existir, todo se volvía color rosa y de fondo había una canción romántica sonando mientras lo que posiblemente podría considerarse un ángel que se acercaba a cámara lenta, eran reales. Los ojos de Hijikata lo habían presenciado maravillados. Hasta el momento no había creído en eso llamado amor a primera vista―porque eso simplemente era una fachada para ocultar lo que realmente era; sólo una mera atracción física―, pero debía aceptar que en cuanto vio aquella figura femenina salir de esa casa cargando un montón de cajas vacías mientras él volvía de la escuela, había sentido su corazón palpitar más rápido de lo normal.

Al parecer, era nueva en el vecindario, porque él podría asegurar que nunca antes había visto semejante belleza caminando por ahí. Tan idiotizado había quedado que Kondo, su amigo que caminaba a su lado, tuvo el deber de hacer espabilar al pelinegro para que un auto no lo atropellase. Y, riéndose de ello, Kondo observó a quien había sido objeto de distracción de su amigo. Reconociéndola al instante, se acercó a saludarla arrastrando consigo a Hijikata.

Hijikata se dio cuenta que la chica llevaba por nombre Okita Mitsuba―ella se lo había dicho con una voz suave y melódica―y que era una vieja amiga de Kondo. Además de que, efectivamente, ella y su pequeño hermanito se habían acabado de mudar a aquel vecindario. Y Ojo, no es que él hubiera pensado que era una buena cosa, pero a él no le había molestado la idea de verla todos los días mientras volvía de la escuela si le era posible.

Después de eso, no volvió a ver a aquella chica―como él quería―sino hasta la siguiente semana, en las puertas de la entrada a su escuela, luciendo el uniforme escolar perfectamente bien planchado. Y una vez más, sus ojos podían dar crédito a la belleza deslumbrante que desprendía la castaña. Cuando sus ojos carmín lo vieron, ella le brindó una sonrisa que él intentó responder haciendo lo mismo―aunque a él le había salido como una mueca―.

Así pues, gracias a que ella era amiga de Kondo, fue poco a poco volviéndose más cercano a ella, puesto que la mayoría de recesos ella comía junto con ellos―tenía una manía con echarle a todo lo que consumía picante, lo que la hacía un poquito rara―. Había escuchado de boca de ella que sus padres habían fallecido víctimas de un accidente automovilístico y que desde entonces era ella quien se hacía cargo de los gastos propios y de su hermano menor. A Hijikata aquello le parecía admirable, porque aun siendo una estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria era mucho más madura que cualquiera, pues tenía una mentalidad totalmente diferente. Quizá porque la vida la había hecho adquirir responsabilidades a tan temprana edad.

Poco después se enteró que Mitsuba trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante el tiempo que no estaba en la escuela; o sea, en las noches. Lo supo porque, una tarde después de salir del club de Kendo, todo el equipo había quedado en ir a comer en un restaurante que gozaba de una cocinera con gran sazón. Hijikata se sorprendió mucho el verla a ella entendiendo la mesa de ellos y otras más. Una vez todos habían terminado sus comidas, se dispusieron a pagar e irse del lugar.

―Al parecer Mitsuba-chan saldrá tarde hoy, ¿no? ―le dijo Kondo una vez estuvieron fuera del restaurante. Hijikata no entendía el punto, por lo que un simple asentimiento fue su respuesta. ―Deberíamos esperarla. Una dama no debe caminar sola por estas peligrosas calles.

―Kondo-san, no sabemos realmente a qué hora ella..-

―Así ganas puntos, Toshi ―le sonrió.

¿Puntos para qué o qué?

Ante el ceño fruncido que mostraba su desconcierto con aquella declaración, Kondo rio y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, como si supiese algo de lo que Hijikata no tenía conocimiento aún. Pese a eso, se sentaron en la acera a esperar a que la castaña saliese de su trabajo. Y, efectivamente, ella salió tarde. El pelinegro pensó que eso se debía al hecho de que era viernes y Mitsuba no debía ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

La chica se mostró cara de sorpresa al encontrar a aquel par sentados ahí en medio del frío de la noche como si no tuviesen un hogar o algo. Luego Kondo explicó que habían esperado por ella, para que no tuviese que volver sola a casa. La castaña agradeció el gesto y una vez llegaron a dicho lugar―que no quedaba tan lejos, por lo que Hijikata no entendía para qué carajo Kondo había sugerido esperarla―, ella los invitó a entrar a la casa para que tomasen una taza de chocolate tibia y que así se calentaran antes de partir a sus respectivos hogares.

Y entonces lo conoció.

El demonio disfrazado de ángel. La personificación de la maldad; la mejor creación de Satanás. Una persona disfrazada de bienhechor, aparentando bienestar y felicidad, pero que sólo tenía planes de destrucción.

De destrucción para con él.

Pequeño, castaño y de ojos rubíes, Okita Sougo―quién se convertiría en su verdugo personal―salió corriendo a recibir a su hermana mayor una vez la vio entrar a la casa. También saludó a Kondo animado, quien lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó. Más cuando sus pupilas se dirigieron al pelinegro, la sonrisa bonita y perfecta que estaba plasmada en su cara se borró.

―¿Y este quién es? ―preguntó con la voz aguda, típica de un niño de su edad, mirándole de forma despectiva.

―Sou-chan, él es Hijikata Toushiro-san. ―presentó Mitsuba sonriéndole a su hermano menor.

―Hola ―le dijo Hijikata al niño, sintiendo como su alma era escrudiñada hasta el fondo por la mirada carmesí del chiquillo. Mitsuba había dicho que él era un niño amable y tierno, pero el pelinegro no podía encontrar aquellas características por más que buscase.

―Ah, hola ―le respondió, restándole importancia a su existencia y empezando a jugar a jalar el cabello de Kondo.

Luego de que Mitsuba le dijese a Sougo que él hacía horas debía estar en los brazos de Morfeo, ella le dijo que lo llevaría hacia la planta de arriba para acostarlo a dormir. Pero antes de eso, Mitsuba fue a calentar el agua para hacer el chocolate, y Kondo había pedido prestado el baño, por lo que ahora el pelinegro se encontraba a solas con la maldad en miniatura.

―¿Qué quieres con mi hermana? ―le preguntó unos minutos después, cuando Mitsuba ya se acercaba para llevarlo a la cama.

―N-nada ―no era una mentira, además Hijikata ni siquiera entendía el contexto de la pregunta, pues podría acarrear muchos significados. Pero, se dio cuenta por la mirada del castaño, que aquella respuesta no le agradó.

―Sou-chan, despídete que ya es hora de dormir.

El niño se levantó de la silla y, analizando una vez más de arriba hacia abajo a Hijikata, se despidió. ―Buenas noches, Hijikata-san. Ojalá y por aquí nunca vuelva.

Mitsuba y Kondo rieron ante el comentario inocente, pero Hijikata sabía que esas palabras habían sido dichas con toda la intención y además, que la mirada del chico le había dicho que de verdad por su casa no quería que se volviese a aparecer.

Pero, con todo y eso, aún después de que se graduasen todos del colegio, Hijikata y Kondo continuaron frecuentando aquel restaurante en dónde trabajaba Mitsuba; el último más porque recién había entrado a trabajar una chica llamada Otae Shimura y en cuanto Kondo la vio, dijo que la haría su esposa―fueron sus palabras literales, pero eso aún era ilegal porque ella todavía no cumplía la mayoría de edad―e ir a aquel lugar era su manera de cortejarla. Pero eso parecía más acoso, además que la chica le metía tremendas palizas, lo que hacía dudar al pelinegro de la sanidad mental de Kondo Isao. Hijikata por su parte, iba porque…bueno, las papas fritas con mayonesa sabían bien y sabía que aquello sólo era una excusa mal elaborada de su parte.

Bien, sí, la verdadera razón por la que iba era Mitsuba. Porque ya no la veía tan frecuentemente como antes―gracias a estar metido en la escuela de policía―y porque hablar con ella, así solo sea el saludo, se le había convertido tan necesario como respirar. A esas alturas tenía conocimiento sobre lo que sentía, pues había transcurrido dos años desde que la conoció, pero no sabía de lo que ella sentía y él era reservado―y definitivamente no haría lo que hacía Kondo, de ir gritando todo a los cuatro vientos―, y además, de cualquier forma no es como si no hubiese intentado acercarse de _esa manera_ a ella―no es lento ni mucho menos como cierto excompañero suyo de cabello plateado con permanente natural―sino que cada que le resultaba la extraña ocasión de encontrarse a solas con la castaña, por arte de magia pasaba algo.

Y decía por arte de magia solo por decirlo, porque sí sabía que y _quien_ lograba que algo interrumpiera.

El demonio de Tasmania―conocido como Sougo por los mortales―actuaba y él terminaba yendo de urgencia al hospital, y nunca podía desenmascarar ese pequeño mal porque, gracias a su cara repleta de inocencia y buena actuación de niño puro, el menor de los Okita salí bien librado de todo siempre.

La primera vez que Hijikata había obtenido tiempo de calidad a solas con Mitsuba, Sougo había fingido―porque el pelinegro lo vio―resbalar y "sin querer" derramó leche caliente sobre el pantalón, en el área que protegía sus joyas familiares con las cuales, con suerte, dejaría descendencia.

―Hijikata-san, lo lamento ―el castaño le había dicho sin realmente sentirlo. Mitsuba corrió a la cocina y le trajo un trapo con el cual él precedió a secarse y mientras la castaña no miraba, la sonrisa demoníaca del engendro se hizo presente.

―Sou-chan, ten más cuidado ―fue lo único que Mitsuba le dijo.

―Sí ―respondió dulcemente.

¿Cómo era posible que ellos compartiesen lazos sanguíneos?

Pese a eso, Hijikata continuaba frecuentando a la mayor de los Okita porque, si bien estaba enamorado de la misma forma en la que amaba a Mayorin―ícono del comercial de mayonesa―, ella seguía siendo una buena amiga; de las pocas que tenía, por no decir la única.

Las siguientes veces fueron mucho peores. Parecía como que el niño no tenía límites en su pequeña cabeza retorcida para hacerlo sufrir. Le tiró un enjambre de abejas―terminó en el hospital―, le agregó laxante a su preciado tarro de mayonesa personal―terminó en el hospital―, fingió tener varicela y Mitsuba no lo dejó solo por un mes completo―aún él no sabía cómo es que Sougo había logrado eso―, le pagó a un travesti para que se hiciese pasar por su amante delante de la castaña―en serio, Sougo no tenía límites―y le tomó dos meses hacerla entender que él no tenía esas preferencias y definitivamente aquel hombre/mujer no sostenía ninguna relación amorosa con él. La última vez, con ayuda de un pelirrojo desconocido, le dijo a un policía que él estaba secuestrando a su hermana y, aún no sabía por qué, pero terminó en el hospital.

En resumen, su vida con ese niño cerca era su pequeño infierno personal. Y entonces entendió que Mitsuba tenía que ser la mujer de su vida porque no encontraba otra explicación a su aguante ante las cosas que le hacía Sougo.

Pero entonces pasó lo que Hijikata denominaría como el evento más extraño en toda su vida.

Aquella noche de viernes que él, Kondo y Yamazaki acudieron al restaurante, él había logrado quedarse a solas con Mitsuba pues el Gorila―se le decía así por cariño―estaba teniendo su cesión de golpes matutinos a manos de la chica Shimura, y el hombre Anpan―también por cariño―se había…no sabía realmente dónde se había metido, pero el caso es que no estaba tampoco. Aquello parecía ser el momento perfecto para que él le dijese _todo_ lo que tenía que decirle.

―¿Yamazaki-san y Kondo-san no vienen? ―le preguntó la castaña una vez estuvo fuera del restaurante.

―Pues podemos esperarlos ―tiró el cigarrillo recién consumido a la basura.

―No, está bien. De todas formas tengo que ir con Sou-chan ―pero antes de que Mitsuba diese un paso más, una de sus compañeras salió en su búsqueda.

―Mitsuba-chan, ¿podrías por favor terminar mi turno? ―la chica parecía angustiada. ―Me han informado que mi madre se ha puesto mal y me necesitan de inmediato.

Hijikata ciertamente sabía que Okita Mitsuba tenía un corazón grande y puro―por eso, aún se preguntaba, ¿por qué tenía de hermano a Sougo?―, pero también sabía que ella estaba preocupada por dejar al niño de apenas 10 años por tanto tiempo solo. Así pues, sabía que se arrepentiría de decir lo que iba a decir, pero todo sea en nombre del amor―o eso decían en las novelas cutres que se veía con Kondo―.

―Si quieres hacerlo, no hay problema ―la castaña lo miró. ―Yo iré a cuidar a Sougo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que vuelvas.

Los ojos rojizos brillaron agradecidos. ―Muchas gracias, Toushiro-san. ―le sonrió y después volvió adentro del restaurante después de entregarla las llaves de su casa.

Con esa sonrisa él ya se daba por bien servido. Le había vendido el alma al diablo, sí, pero Okita Mitsuba estaba tranquila y eso valía más.

En cuanto sus manos introdujeron las llaves en el cerrojo, comenzó a temblar, pensando en qué tal vez no había sido tan buena idea haberse hecho el genial y decidir cuidar _él sólo_ a ese pequeño demonio. Aun así, él era un hombre de palabra y ya había prometido mantener bajo su cuidado al chiquillo en lo que su hermana mayor llegaba. Una vez estuvo dentro, se encontró con completa oscuridad cubriéndolo todo, lo cual era raro, pues Sougo siempre esperaba a su hermana despierto y viendo la televisión para entretenerse.

―¿Sougo? ―le llamó. Temía que aquello fuese un truco y que el niño hubiese sabido desde un principio que él iría sólo y entonces así se podría deshacer de él de una vez por todas. No podían culparlo, tanto tiempo sufriendo terror psicológico lo habían llevado a ese extremo. ―Oye, ¿dónde estás?

Lo que parecía ser un quejido provino desde la planta de arriba. Hijikata se apresuró a subir las escaleras y al abrir la habitación que le pertenecía al niño, se lo encontró tumbado en la cama y cubierto hasta el cuello con la cobija. El pelinegro se acercó a él cautelosamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta que Sougo respiraba con dificultad, tenía la cara roja y al tocarle la frente corroboró que estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

Lógicamente, lo primero que hizo fue entrar en pánico. Después, decidió que tenía que hacer algo para bajarle la temperatura al castaño, pero la cosa es que él no tenía conocimientos previos de cómo cuidar a un niño enfermo. Tomó su celular y observó su lista de contactos. Llamar a Mitsuba estaba fuera de cuestión, porque la preocuparía y eso era innecesario. Kondo…no. Yamazaki…menos. Los demás eran contactos que tenía desde la escuela y no había borrado. Pero entonces abrió los ojos en cuanto vio el nombre―o el apodo―de aquel sujeto. Hasta dónde tenía conocimiento, hacía poco a él le habían dejado a cargo una niña, por lo que debía saber qué demonios hacer.

Lo llamó y al tercer timbre, respondió. ―¡Oye, vago de la permanente, ¿cómo le bajas la fiebre a un niño?!

―¿Qué es esto? Gin-san no está para aguantar llamadas de broma ―pasó un minuto antes de que el idiota reconociera la voz. ―¡Ah, Mayora! ¿Niños? ¿Ya metiste las patas? vaya, vaya. Yo sabía que debí haberle advertido a Mitsuba que no te abriera las piernas, pero allá van, trayendo pequeños Mayoras al mundo y siendo tan jóvenes.

―¡Solo responde la maldita pregunta! ―agradeció que aquel sujeto estuviese al otro lado de la línea y bien lejos, porque de lo contrario se burlaría de él por el rubor que habían adquirido sus mejillas ante el comentario.

Lo esculló soltar sonidos sin ninguna significancia. ―Uhm…fiebre, bueno, cuando a Kagura le da fiebre por lo general se le quita con paños de agua tibia y si no, la llevo al hospital.

―¿Paños de agua tibia? bien. ―le colgó antes de que el peliplata soltara alguna otra babosada. Ya luego, si es que funcionaba lo que le había dicho, le agradecería.

Tomó entonces una pequeña toalla, calentó agua y después la humedeció con el líquido ya tibio. Procedió entonces a colocarlo en la zona de la frente de Sougo y, cuando la toalla se tornaba ya fría, la volvía a humedecer para devolverla a su lugar. Media hora después el castaño parecía empezar a respirar con normalidad y la fiebre comenzaba a bajarle, pero él no daba señales de quererse despertar.

Cuando estuvo a punto de irse por más agua, la pequeña mano de Sougo lo detuvo, agarrándolo del dedo índice. El murmuró algo que al principio Hijikata no entendió, pero después se hizo completamente audible.

―Papá, no te vayas.

El mundo estalló. Quizá eran delirios de un niño con fiebre, pero esa frase le produjo una sensación inmensa de pesar. Tal vez el chiquillo era un demonio, pero seguía siendo un niño indefenso que aún le afectaba la ausencia de sus padres, pues los había perdido siendo aún muy pequeño.

Se quedó allí sentado sin mover ni un músculo, vigilando como Sougo dormía. Afortunadamente, la fiebre ya le había bajado, por lo que ya podía sentirse tranquilo.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero la suave voz de Mitsuba lo trajo de vuelta.

―¿Eh? ―miró a la castaña sin comprender nada.

―Muchas gracias por cuidar a Sou-chan ―le dijo Mitsuba. ―Veo que tuvo fiebre.

La toalla que estaba aún en la frente del niño se lo había dicho. ―Sí, pero ya está bien.

La vio acercarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama, y después sintió como ponía su mano―fría por el momento―sobre la de Sougo que estaba aún sosteniendo la suya.

―Gracias ―le repitió, y después ella se acercó un poco más y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la vio sonreír, supo que era con ellos dos―sí, con ambos―a donde él pertenecía. Entonces él se inclinó y la beso, a lo que ella correspondió tímidamente.

―Hijikata-san, muere ―el anticristo habló y lo siguiente que el pelinegro supo, fue que tenía su dedo índice fracturado y que de nuevo había terminado yendo al hospital por culpa de Sougo.

* * *

 **Se acabó.**

 **Esta vez no voy a renegar de mí misma por el título. Siento que sí le pega, y si no lo han entendido, pueden preguntarme que con mucho gusto les explicaré la razón de ser :3 y si lo entendieron, pues les daré chocolate xD**

 **No sé lo que me pasa últimamente. Estoy ondando mucho en escribir este tipo de cosas. Anyway, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si les pareció tierno que bien, si fue divertido pues en hora buena :D y si disfrutaron de Hijikata y sus torturas, ustedes son igual de sádicos a Sougo :v**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
